


el secreto de leviathan

by ArtemisMay



Series: Leviathan [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay
Summary: Te llevas bien con tu padre?Pregunta Jason a LoisPodría ser mejorResponde ella...«La decepción es una especie de bancarrota: la bancarrota de un alma que gasta demasiado en esperanza y expectativa».-Eric Hoffer-





	1. En dos bandos 1.

\- " **No** , nunca más" Susurra con el corazón en la garganta, Jason con los ojos nublados.

Se encuentran en medio de un campo de batalla, las capas se sacuden a todos lados, batarans y flechas volando en busca de su objetivo, el ejercito de ropa negra contra atacando. El engendro blandiendo su espada, todos arrinconando al objetivo, Jason tiene que llegar a el antes de que sea capturado o desaparezca. 

Y a una velocidad reconocible para alguien que lo ha visto, una figura de rojo y azul se acerca. El corazón de Jason late en su garganta, de apresurarse antes de que llegue, de otra forma no podrá solucionar nada, si es que hay solución en este desastre. 

Hubiera sido más fácil, posiblemente él habría llegado mucho antes a reunirse con el objetivo de no ser por que tuvo que mirar por detrás de su hombro derecho mientras lo cazaban, de del lado izquierdo para no ser descubierto mientras se hunde en las entrañas de la bestia.

El y su equipo corren, se apresuran para evitar la posible captura del objetivo. Jason corre lo mas rápido que puede, siempre ha sido veloz, no tan como para alcanzar al speed force, o ser rival para ningún meta velocista, pero sus años en Crime Alley, hizo que el pequeño punk a pesar de su desnutrición fuera veloz desde pequeño. 

El objetivo seria abatido sin que pudieran ellos llegar antes. 

\- "NO !! - Grita y se interpone entre la presa y los Héroes que son para el fallidos, solo son los engranes que ralentizan las puertas giratorias de una justicia sucia y corrupta, donde los criminales salen más sádicos de lo que entraron.

A pocos metros del campo de batalla derrapo sobre sus piernas girando a su izquierda, sujetando en sus entrenados músculos la pesada arma con Kriptonita, calculo el próximo movimiento, velocidad, distancia, solo faltaba decidir, desviación a la derecha o izquierda, apunto y

**SSSSSSHHH BUUUM!**


	2. Entre dos Bandos Chptr 2

Justo en el blanco! Como la manzana atravesada por la flecha de Guillermo Tell, era como el hijo de Jase James y el El Demonio de Ramadi. Exacto, preciso a pesar del daño causado en un enfrentamiento que tuvo con su mentor hace meses. 

El hombre de acero cae como un saco de rocas chocando con sus compañeros y algunos soldados del ejercito del Leviathan. 

\- Mierda!!, fue hermoso- Dice Jason en voz baja, no puede evitar una sonrisa retorcida, acaba de utilizar un arma de alcance máximo de 2000 metros en un objetivo 220 km/hr y le había acertado al jodido Superman en un disparo giratorio. 

Esto da tiempo para logar ponerse en medio del campo de batalla, ya que ambos equipos están tratando de recuperase de lo sucedido y reagruparse. 

El grupo de Leviathan recibe la orden de replegarse, ellos ya cuentan con una misteriosa caja con contenido secreto que fue robada Fort Knox, donde se desarrolla la batalla, posiblemente busquen escapar. 

Cuando el equipo de supuestos "Detectives" "los mejores de lo mejor sobre la faz de la tierra" se recuperan del ataque, the Quest pide que se reagrupen, para mirar quienes son sus nuevos atacantes.

Observan a su derecha, con ojos sorprendidos miran a la izquierda.

Sus Deducciones han sido fallidas, toda su investigación ha sido mediocre y tal vez algo peor haya resultado de sus acciones. Lo que algunos temían, pudieron haber liberado un monstruo.

A su izquierda detrás de su ejercito esta el llamado Leviathan.

Y a su derecha el sospechoso principal _RED HOOD_


	3. ¿Quien es Leviathan?

-Hood- Dice Batman

-Creo que tu teoría fue errónea, niño- Le dice Green Arrow a Damian. 

\- No del todo,- Dice Damian con su peculiar soberbia y egocentrismo característico del actual Robin, que se acentúa cada vez que alguien le muestra una falla por pequeña que sea, intolerante al fracaso es él, también es el resultado de una educación entre mimos y abandonos, exigencia de ser siempre el mejor, con la promesa de gobernar un día el mundo y la Liga de Asesinos, hijo de laboratorio es el mejor resultado de un Al-Gul y Wayne, los pases libres que le ha dado su padre no han ayudado a tener algo de humildad.

\- tal vez no falle en señalarlo como la cabeza de todo esto- Continua- sin embargo por lo que podemos ver, él sigue estando del lado equivocado. Y por ultima vez te lo repito, Robin, hijo de Batman, no soy niño. 

-Necesitamos volver a tomar la ventaja, ¿por que detuvimos el ataque?- Pregunta Damian, alistándose para el contraataque.

Batman pone la mano en el hombro de Damian,-No, espera necesitamos otro plan, no sabemos quienes son los que están con Red Hood o de que son capaces.

-Tt.- Robin funce el seño en desacuerdo.

\- Para estar del lado de Hood no deben ser muy inteligentes y mucho menos creo que puedan derrotarnos ahora que llego Kent. - Robin mira con desaprobación a su padre por no reiniciar el ataque lo antes posible, Leviathan puede escapar de nuevo. 

-Y ese fue el motivo por el cual nos patio el trasero al ultima vez, fue subestimado- Bruce mira a Damian, como siempre estoico. - o ¿acaso lo olvidaste?.

\- Es verdad, extrañamente Todd se ha convertido en uno de los mejores maestros peleador. 

Es un hecho que un Jason bajo control se ha vuelto mucho más peligroso que la irascible Capucha Roja, aquel que corto cabezas de violadores, narcotraficantes y basura del inframundo para luego repartir en bolsas a sus enemigos. El Capo Rojo señor del inframundo, controlaba el mercado de drogas y armas. Independientemente que se hubiera convertido en el mejor maestro peleador o no, obviamente para el ego de Damian es necesario justificar la derrota propia y de su padre. En un futuro lejano descubrían que un Jason enojado pero controlado podría ser el rival mas peligroso que la JL pudiera enfrentar y lo peor del caso, que era que los murcielagos lo habrían creado empujado paso a paso dando le forma a su creación. 

Mientras Manhunter, Lois y Elastic Man se acercan al hombre de acero para verificar que su mejor carta no haya sido dañada. 

Superman les asegura que se encuentra bien, aun que esta algo débil por el golpe de Kriptonita recibido, no fue tan fuerte para matarlo, pero si para debilitar lo, otro golpe de esa arma puede dejarlo fuera de la pelea. Y Lois se da cuenta de eso. 

Superman suspira - Necesitamos dividir y equilibrar fuerzas. Saber también con que sorpresas cuenta.

\- ¿Que sabemos de ellos?- Pregunta Clark

\- Absolutamente nada- Dice de Quest. -Sospechábamos que Hood cambio su mascara por algo más Teatral, abrazando su lado obscuro debido a su inestabilidad de liderar con el dolor

\- Aparte de encontrar tecnología vieja de Batman en las armaduras- Contesta Elastic Man.

\- Muy bien, Por el momento parece, que lo único que sabemos de tu hijo descarriado, es que no es Leviathan, fuera de eso, que sabes entonces del, sabemos algo ¿de donde saco esa gente?, ¿que trama por que se interpone en nuestro camino?- Superman se dirige a Batman. 

\- Nada- Gruñe Bruce, ahora aprieta los dientes, pero no pueden esperar mucho, tienen que actuar rápido. - Intentare atraer la atención de Hood- Dice Bruce,

-Intenta reponerte y no ataques hasta que te de la señal.-

-Damian y Manhunter intenten entrar por el centro para la distracción, pero con cuidado.- 

-Question, Elastic Man y Superman- Intenten ir por el Leviathan una vez logrado que quitemos el arma a Hood 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy rescribiendo esto, como dije es mi primera vez, no me gusto como quedo,


	4. ¿Quien es Leviathan? Chptr 2

\- !Bien Hecho todos! llego el momento de irnos- Ordena Leviathan - Tenemos la caja, preparen el portal para largarnos.

Los soldados de negro se alistan en dos grupos. El primero es de choque por si intentan evitar el escape, el segundo es la defensa, por si el primero no logra contenerlos, eso debe ser suficiente tiempo para que escape Leviathan con la caja y algunos hombres.

La formación inicia, ajustan sus dispositivos para abrir el portal y largarse.

Por un momento el Leviathan mira hacia donde esta Hood, tiene dudas el plan sigue adelante, pero los hechos se están adelantando, al parecer las piezas del puzzle no fueron suficientes, no para la Capucha Roja, que motivo lo hizo para arriesgarse a meterse en medio del campo de batalla, se arriesga a ser perseguido y hasta algo peor. Su mentor no es conocido por ser amable hacia los que lo desobedecen, por lo menos no para el Capo Rojo.

El detener un ataque inevitable con un certero disparo del lanzamisiles de Kriptonita no lo pone en el centro de la diana, pero si en medio

\- Maldito Infierno! sisea, piensa el hombre detrás de la mascara del Leviathan, que el plan no había sido tan exacto como cuando lo maduro y lo ejecuto, algo cambio en el Capo Rojo.

Se supone que seria una distracción para ambas partes, se suponía que deberían jugar al gato y al ratón un rato más hasta dejara caer la bomba haciendo que los hechos dijeran lo contrario y haciendo que Hood fuera contenido durante la investigación hasta ese punto donde no tendrían mas remedio que liberarlo, de esta forma logrando que reiniciaran desde el principio la investigación ahora mas inseguros.

Pero si por alguna situacion Hood hubiera descubierto todo. ¿Que pudo dejar atrás para que el ex-murciélago diera con el plan o aun peor, con su identidad?

Hay duda, ¿Acaso lo habrá descubierto todo el plan? ¿Quien piensa que soy? esto no es parte del plan, sabe de lo que es capaz Hood si descubriera todo. Leviathan podría perder su ventaja o peor todo el plan se vendría abajo.

-Maldita sea- Suspira. Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos.

\- Señor- Grita uno de sus soldados. - Algo pasa con el portal, me parece que en el primer ataque lograron dañar el dispositivo.

\- Mierda - Gruñe el Leviathan - Envía a que sea reparado lo antes posible, al parecer tendremos salir pateado de aquí.

\- En el momento Señor - Responde el soldado.

Hood tiene que llegar a él, necesita respuestas y tiene que actuar rápido para que no escape. Pero a la vez tiene que evitar ser derrotado y que su objetivo sea capturado antes de que el logre llega a él, por que si realmente ha logrado completar las piezas del puzzle hay mucho mas en juego de lo que todos piensan.

-Bien niños- Dice - Tienen que aprobar este examen, necesito que ellos los detengan lo mas que puedan para yo poder llegar al Leviathan.  


\- He logrado detener el portal de Teletransportación profesor - 

\- Bien hecho DNA- Sonríe Jason- **Punto a DNA!!**! ¿ahora niños quien quiere ir por la calificación? 


	5. Estrategia.

\- Bien niños - dice Hood,

-quedense juntos, recuerdan las reglas del juego espero. 

\- Sí - dicen al unísono

\- Autoconservación, Atacar a la defensiva, permitir ser subestimados y entonces sorprender. - 

\- Excelente chicos - Dice alegremente Hood.

\- Ahora, Cloud te quiero enfrente del ataque con Devor cuidando tus espaldas ya saben que hacer, directo contra el BoyScout, una vez quitado al alienígena de enmedio será pan comido para ir sobre los otros - Hood hace una pausa.

\- _Dalo por hecho. No sabrán que les pego_ -Contesta Cloud

\- DNA, Baby y por su puesto Moma en la segunda línea, se encargaran del murciélago, el hombre de liga - 

\- _Entendido profesor_ \- DNA.

\- Babe, ya sabes un poco de ellos, no estudies demasiado sus movimientos. Reto para ti, es bueno improvisar con el conocimiento que tienes - Señala Red Hood

\- Doomed! estas a mi orden entras pero por favor recuerda controlarte - Habla en su línea de comunicación, siendo el elemento sorpresa. 

\- Recuerden él plan y sobre todo ...- Jason hace una pausa.

-"TRABAJAR EN EQUIPO"- contestan todos. 

Bien si algo falla repliegense, si es demasiado el peligro Devor abre el portal. 

\- Entendido, pero no creo que sea necesario podemos con ellos, no son reto suficiente - Devor responde petulantemente, a lo que Jason hace una mueca de desaprobación.

\- Recuerden el subestimar a su contrincante o la situación es la cosa más estúpida que pueden hacer. Y no los entrene para ser estúpidos, tienen potencial y contamos con el elemento sorpresa que ellos no saben de ustedes, pero nosotros si tenemos conocemos mucho de ellos. - Señala enfáticamente Jason.

\- Bueno clase hagan lo suyo - Todos toman sus puestos para la batalla, Jason toma el camino para abrirse paso sobre el ejército del Leviathan con esperanza de que nada se complique y todo salga conforme a lo planeado en el momento. 


	6. Promesas Rotas.

Batman apunta su garra y se alza apuntando los Batarangs hacia donde esta Red Hood, Jason logra esquivarlo, pero esta evitando que avance. Da un giro y apunta su arma hacia el cable del murciélago, pero para su desgracia Batman lanza una granada de voltaje que alcanza la pierna de Jason gruñe de dolor con la descarga, tropieza y gira para estabilizarse 

En ese momento Superman se está alzando por los cielos, Cloud dirige un ataque lanzas de hielo.

Green arrow aprovecha para apuntar una flecha al hombro de Cloud pero ella se desmaterializa dejando pasar la flecha libremente, sin embargo deja en la mira a Devor con el arma de Kriptonita, lo cual aprovecha superman para emitir un un rayo con su visión dando en su blanco, el arma se calienta y Devor tiene que arrojarla.

Mientras Elastic Man se abre camino junto con Manhunter ayudar a Batman, mientras que Robin y Quest se dirigen hacia DNA y Baby in Arms. 

Al parecer la estrategia de Batman fue correcta, sin embargo el cambia formas DNA forma tentáculos que envuelven a Elastic Man y con una garra es dirigida a Manhunter, pero ella responde con su barra de energía hiriendo en la garra a DNA evitando el ataque. 

\- _aaagh! por que demonios todos se van a las manos - _Gruñe DNA.

Cloud hace que el viento sople ferozmente hacia Superman pero este no se inmuta alcanzando a Cloud y sujetándola del cuello - Creo que es suficiente - amenaza el hombre de acero

Robin y Quest se lanzan a enfrentar a los hombres de Leviathan, pero Momma empieza a disparar. Robin se lanza a los lados, Manhunter se les une y ayuda a Quest logrando esquivan fácilmente los disparos. Todo indica que los heroes tienen la ventaja.

Mientras Batman aterriza a metros de distancia de Red Hood 

\- ¡Suficiente! Hood, es momento de que dejes de intervenir - Gruñe

Tres ejércitos y dos bandos. El villano de su espalda, los detectives enfrente, al percer con desventa. Sin Red Hood le da una mirada retadora.

\- Pasar sobre mi si quieres pero te advierto, que voy a patearte el trasero! 

\- Esta vez o me dejas llegar a Leviathan antes o tendrás que matarme para detenerme - Red Hood, grita, traga y siente la bilis en su boca, sabe que no será una lucha fácil.

Jason, - Batman se queda frío, sabe que Jason no está blofeando. Bruce lo mira ahora consternado. 

-¡No puedes estar defendiendo a ese hombre! No entiendo porque estás dispuesto a dar la vida por un criminal. 

Suspira desesperado, recordando cómo es Hood cuando está enfurecido, como le pedí que hiciera el tiempo que tomará la vida del Jocker en retribución a su muerte sangrienta. Pero ahora, ahora no es lo mismo, es peor, está dispuesto a morir por un criminal que ha asesinado y esta vez no hay opción de ser Jason o el criminal a elegir, él está conectado su propia vida antes de que llegue a Laviatán, algo no encaja, algo no ha encajado desde que comenzó Leviatán a su trabajo.

De repente se escucha un sonido estruidente, Devor acaba de lanzarse un dispara al Superman con un arma salida de nadie sabe donde, el hombre de acero suelta a Cloud, aprovechando su liberación ella se desmaterializa y vuela hacia Devor seguida de Superman.

Baby in Arms grita - Ahora Plan B -

En el momento que Superman acertar un golpe a Devor, este abre las fauces abriendo un portal dimensional y succiona a Superman. 

\- Eso lo entretendrá por algún tiempo - Dice Devor mientras se une al grupo para detener el avance de los héroes. 

Cloud lo mira enojada - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en disparar? eres un idiota -

\- No se tal vez me gusta un cielo despejado - Ríe Devor mientras corren 

Bruce voltea incrédulo, al parecer era parte del plan para perder a su mejor hombre en sabe dios qué lugar.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? - Pregunta en voz baja. 

Jason aprovecha la consternación de Bruce lanzando una soga a las piernas del murciélago para tensarla después haciéndolo caer de bruces. 

\- No estabas precisamente en el aire pero me la debías - se burla y gira para hacer frente al ejército de Leviathan y llegar antes que el mocoso del demonio. 

Batman logra cortar el cable que aprisiona sus piernas, se levanta para unirse a la batalla.

Todo es confuso ahora los dos grupos se abren camino en medio del ejército negro. Golpes, disparos todos contra todos, un completo caos.

Un rugido de motor ruge cerca del campo de batalla, el batiavion esta surcando los cielos.


	7. Promesas Rotas. 2

Sale del avión la cabelleriza, Supergirl, Batgirl, Zatanna y los otros dectetives.

-Fuerza de choque – Grita Jason por su comunicador –Niños atrás de la defensas ¡ahora!

Los jóvenes estudiante de Hood corren y se repliegan, Devor abre un portal, Artemis, Biz y Doom. –¡Princesa, Biz protegan a los niños ante todo!

-¡**No** me digas Princesa! Hood, si no quieres otra patada en el trasero – dije Artemis mientras se lanza a la batalla con su hacha.

Hood ríe en el comunicador, mientras se lanza a lo que sus piernas le dan hacia los hombres de Leviathan, esquiva golpes y da otros más. Todo se vuelve un caos golpes, disparos por todos lados, tantos enemigos al asecho, todos repartiendo golpes en el campo de batalla.

Por un momento queda de espaldas con el murciélago –Hood, háblame – pide Batman mientras reparte golpes a los soldados del Leviathan

Hood sonríe detrás de su máscara – Cállate y pelea, tengo tus seis – Con esto le saca un gruñido al murciélago. Ambos empiezan a trabajar en equipo como si nunca se hubiera separado, como si todo estuviera bien de nuevo.

Hood está más cerca de su objetivo lanza la carrera – Hood – Batman se da cuenta que se ha separado de el en un ataque suicida, típico del ex Robin, un proyectil da en el muslo de Hood haciéndolo tropezar, se levanta canjea al principio pero luego toma impulso de nuevo, su armadura no es lo que era antes de que Batman lo echara de Gotham y le quitara todos sus recursos, eso le preocupa, es más fácil que salga grave mente herido.

Hood se lanza y saca de él una pistola obtenida de la nave de Starfire que da una descarga de energía que bloquea la tecnología del Leviathan. Hood se levanta por los cielos y cae frente al villano de una patada arranca la máscara.

El Leviathan se levanta Hood ve su rostro – No – es lo último que dice cuando antes de caer inconsciente debido a un disparo por su espalda.

-Hood – grita Superman y se lanza sacudiéndose a Bizzaro de él. Batman mira hacia donde Hood y lo ve desplomado en el suelo, trata de llegar a él.

Se olvidan las rivalidades y todos giran sus talones para enfrentarse al ejercito de Leviathan.


	8. Promesas Rotas 3

-Señor el portal está listo – grita uno de los hombres del ejercito de Leviathan.

Leviathan se inclina y toma su máscara colocándosela de nuevo – ¡Larguémonos! Tómenlo y llévenlo también – señalando a Hood que yace inconsciente en el suelo

El portal traga al Leviathan y su ejército llevando a Hood con ellos.

\- ¡Profesor! – gritan los estudiantes de Hood.

Artemis gruñe y lanza a Mistress tratando de destruir el nuevo activador del portal. Mientras que Doom corre lanzando a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino

Biz, Superman y Supergirl llegan al portal seguidos de Batman.

Han desaparecido.

\- ¿Baby podemos rastrearlo? – pregunta Cloud 9

\- _No con lo que tenemos en este momento_. – dice el bebé mientras la acuna.

\- Devor llévanos al cuartel – dice Artemis liberando su hacha. – Necesitamos un nuevo plan para recuperar a ese idiota.

Claud 9 mira a Artemis, ella esta celosa.- Por que ir con ustedes la última vez nos atacaron a todos, incluyendo a Hood.

\- Mira niña, no es mi problema si te enamoraste de tú profesor, pero ahora no es el momento de tus celos estúpidos – Artemis la apunta con el dedo de forma retadora – Fue una trampa y lo sabes. – Artemis se dirige al grupo desconfiando de adolecentes - Esta vez trabajaremos en equipo, sin peleas lo prometo. Tenemos que recuperar a su profesor.

Todos se miran y asienten.

\- No tan rápido – dice Batman – Necesitamos reunir información y fuerzas.

\- Habla el hombre que golpeo a Hood hasta casi matarlo. – escupe con amargura Artemis

-Batman malo, Batman lastima Hood – añade Biz

-Señores y damas – dice Green Arrow –independientemente de las nalgadas que recibió Hood por su mal comportamiento, esto no solo se trata de Hood, si no de lo que hay en riesgo aquí.

-Y el hombre que tal vez ocasiono todo este problema con el Leviathan. – Brama Artemis dándole una mirada sucia a Green Arrow, -Hombres se les debería negar la licencia de paternidad, ustedes dos son iguales.

Ahora todos están confundidos, ¿Qué tiene que ver Oliver con el Leviathan?

-Explícate – exige Green Arrow. Artemis hace una mueca y sacude su cabeza

-Tal vez Leviathan Roy – dice Bizarro

-¡Aaayy! – exclaman los chicos, Bizarro tenía que ser la mosca en la sopa.

-Silencio Bizarro – le grita Devor –que jodida parte de secreto no quedo claro

El otro equipo queda absorto. Eso explica el comportamiento de Hood desde el principio cuando pidió que se quedara todo en familia, cuando se interpuso entre ellos y Leviathan

-Tienes problemas con tu padre- dijo Lane – Tal vez se refería a Roy, pero él está muerto, es imposible.

-Jason estaba también muerto y regreso – murmuro Batman – Es otro motivo para trabajar juntos.

-Yo diría lo contrario – señala Artemis – No son dignos de confianza. Jason está cansado de confiar en ti, en lo que llaman familia, tres veces murciélago, tres malditas veces lo han juzgado mal, sin pruebas.

-Eso es mentira – grita Damian – Solo esta vez y fui yo quien saco esa deducción, errónea, pero las pruebas apuntaban a Hood y el no quiso cooperar.

-Cobblepot, los otros y Leviathan eso si no es que hay algo mas – Artemis hacia el conteo con sus dedos en la cara de Damian.

-Cobblepot, no fue un error – gruño Batman –No tal vez no debí ser tan duro

Artemis levanto una ceja dándole una mirada desdeñosa –¿Tal vez? Solo ¿Tal vez? No tienes la menor idea del daño y solo tal vez no has verificado los hechos, un disparo a quema ropa por un experto tirador y resulta que el sujetó ¿sobrevive? Buen detective. No se diga más.

Acaso cuando los adoptaron no les prometieron a los niños un lugar ¿seguro? ¿No prometiste a Hood una segunda oportunidad? O no venía esa oportunidad explicita con la palabra Confianza. Al igual que Green Arrow prometió apoyar a Roy en su desintoxicación o simplemente ni siquiera le intereso. Rompieron sus promesas, no sé cómo sea con ustedes los hombres, pero a pesar de nuestros errores nuestras madres están ahí. Por Hera. – resoplo la Amazona y giro sobre sus talones.

-Es inútil, Batman no van a cooperar. – dije Superman tomando a su amigo por el hombro mientras el equipo de Hood gira sobre sus talones y se retira.

Bruce no puede evitar estar molesto, sin embargo hay preguntas que posiblemente no serán respondidas por Hood, que paso realmente con el pingüino para que Hood le disparara, a que se refiere de inculparlo injustamente, en que se basa Hood para pensar que su amigo sigue con vida y es el Leviathan y sobre todo que daños pueden ser.

Batman pierde la vista en el horizonte girando los engranes de su mente, tienen que ir tras Leviathan y detenerlo ahora cuentan con más detectives y fuerza, necesitan moverse rápido están cerca lo presiente.

nte.


	9. Prisioneros.

Jason se despierta se encuentra sin su máscara, sólo el dominio. Mira a su al redor está en una prisión de alta tecnología, detrás de la puerta de energía esta Leviathan. Hood se levanta de un brinco y se dirige hasta la puerta de energía que lo aprisiona.

-¿Qué hiciste con Roy? No me mientas encontré los documentos, así que solo apuntaba a ti o a Roy.- gruñe apretando los dientes

Leviathan sonríe bajo su máscara – _Lo siento sabía demasiado. Tuve que hacer arreglos y el corredor_ –refiriéndose a Wally -_era perfecto para mis propósitos. Ambos una lamentable perdida. _

-Voy a matarte infeliz – Hood lanza una silla que se encuentra cerca, Tzzzz el sonido de la silla contra la barrera de energía se hace sonar.

-Hood, lamento tu perdida un daño colateral. Sin embargo podemos unir fuerzas

-¡Vete a la mierda! Asesinaste a mi amigo, me inculpaste junto con otros más y ahora quieres que me forme equipo contigo. ¡Estas mal de la cabeza! – los puños de Hood temblaban.

-Piénsalo Hood te doy 24 horas, de otra forma tú y tu compañera tendrán que sufrir el mismo destino – Leviathan señalo la prisión de un lado, Hood miro a donde Leviathan señaló era Batgril quien se encontraba también prisionera inconsciente sobre la cama de la celda.

-No. – murmuró – déjala ir,

-Lo siento Hood, nos traiciono, no puedo soltarla sabe demasiado. –Leviathan solo le dio la espalda para salir del lugar - Tienes 24 horas


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis estaba renuente a trabajar con las capas ellos eran Outlaws era una mala combinación, pero ellos tenían la mejor tecnología para poder rescatar a Jason de donde estuviera. Se encontraban en esos momentos en una nueva guarida de 

-Baby - dijo con discreción - necesito que trates de analizar la información que vayan arrojando, si logramos saber dónde está el profesor antes que ellos podemos abrir un portal con la boca de Devor y sacarlo sin su intervención. - Artemis le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que se acercara a la computadora.

Las capas tenían un ojo hacia el rastro de Leviathan y otro ojo hacia los Outlaws que al parecer los alumnos habían superado al profesor en rebeldía, cuando fue Robin era un excelente luchador, estructurado, menos desordenado que Dick, no era tan ágil, era impulsivo si, siempre intentando demostrar a su mentor su valía, siempre intentando demostrarles a todos que era mas que una rata callejera, pero tenia un corazon enorme debajo de todos es bordes espinosos, no solo atacaba al criminal para salvar personas o las dejaba en manos de algún médico o policía dando por terminado su trabajo como solían ser las capas, el segundo Robin iba más allá, lo hacía personal y eso mismo era lo que las capas le criticaban, siempre comparado con el primer Robin. Pocos se permitieron descubrir al verdadero Jason.

En cambio sus alumnos eran desordenados, malos trabajando en equipo y peores obedeciendo a la autoridad, Artemisa apenas había logrado imponerse y bueno a Bizarro solían saltar encima de él. Todos juraban que Jason con su trinidad era una combinación peligrosa, pero Jason con esos niños era la perfecta fórmula para el perfecto desastre, una tormenta perfecta.

-Niños - gritó Artemis con voz de mando - No toquen nada,

-Tt Buena suerte con eso - dijo en voz alta Damian, Batman, Green Arrow y Superman discretamente sonrieron ante los intentos de la amazona de poner un poco de orden ante los delincuentes juveniles de Jason -Batman, de que reformatorio sacaron a esos niños - preguntó Clark en voz baja.

-Me parece que decidieron regalarselos a Hood en una especie de broma Kármica - Oliver dio un codazo a Clark

Los jóvenes eran ruidosos y desobedientes, pequeños punks metahumanos, 

-Devor por favor deja eso- ordenó la amazona, Devor estaba mirando que podía comer para aumentar sus armas entre los artefactos de alta tecnología pertenecientes a los detectives y capas del lugar - puedes traernos junto con Bizarro la información de las lecturas de energia del Leviathan

-¿Crees que con eso ellos puedan encontrar al profesor?- pregunto Devor destellos de esperanzas.

-Esa es la idea - afirmó Artemis

Devor hizo un saludo militar con la mano en la frente - en el acto, vamos Biz -grito antes de abrir el portal con su boca

Basto con que la amazona mencionara a su profesor Red Hood para que los chicos se cuadraran - es imperativo que me obedezcan si quieren que encontremos al profesor.

Los chicos guardaron silencio, dejaron de tocar como pequeños de 4 años lo que tenían a su alcance, se acercaron para agruparse junto a Artemis esperando sus indicaciones. En ese momento demostraron donde estaba su lealtad.

-Bueno Batman creo que algo aprendió de ti el muchacho y es saber desarrollar la lealtad - dijo plastic man

-No, creo que es un don natural - dijo Bruce - yo no podría manejar ese grupo, con trabajo pude manejar a Jason y Damian un a la vez y ambos no eran la mitad de lo que es este grupo de conflictivo. - como si el labio involuntariamente se curvara hacia arriba, muy pequeño para ser visible pero hay estaba una pequeña media sonrisa involuntaria de orgullo, la oveja roja era capaz de manejar un grupo realmente difícil cosa que nadie podía de no ser que tuvieran una bomba cerca de su cerebro como cuando trabajo con Suicide Squad.

Los jóvenes delincuentes estaban comportándose Devor y Biz llegaron con la información para que Zatanna, Robin y Batman hicieran las lecturas de las diferentes direcciones de la energía, una en Chicago otra cerca brincaba cerca de Seattle y otra más en Nueva York.

La que mas energia tenía era la de Chicago Baby discretamente analizo la información -_ Nueva York_ \- dijo en voz baja a Artemis, ella le dio una mirada de complicidad a Devor.

Mientras las capas discutían sobre el punto a ir y elegían a Superman y Plastic Man para la misión

El pequeño grupo de Artemis lentamente retrocedió para su salida. 


	11. Chapter 11

La puerta se ha cerrado Jason se acerca hacia la celda de Barbara - Batgirl - grita esperando respuesta - Batgirl vamos despierta

-Nnh - Barbara abre lentamente los ojos se siente marida - ¡¿Que demonios? !

-Batgril - vuelve a llamarla Jason

-¡¿Hood?! - ella se levanta mirando hacia la otra celda donde se encuentra Red Hood solo tiene el dominio de sus ojos, su media mascara se ha ido, ella se acerca hasta donde le es posible -¿Que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo podría yo preguntar. ¿Que hacías trabajando para el Leviathan? - Jason esta escaneando el lugar para encontrar un escape.

-Realmente quería descubrir sus planes o quien era, pero me descubrió en una llamada con Batman - dijo ella - Y tu como llegaste aquí - Barbara levanta la ceja

Jason resopla - Las pistas, mi hicieron pensar - hay una expresión triste en Jason - pensé, por un momento que él podía - Jason ahora camina de un lado a otro lanzando una silla

-¡Hood! - grita Barbara para que se enfoque

-Roy - admite triste - pensé que podía ser Roy, pero es hombre muerto Leviathan

-Curioso que lo digas - Barbara toma una silla para estar mas cómoda en la charla de celda a celda con Jason - pensé que podías compartir su punto de vista. No puedo negar que llegue a sospechar de ti. 

-Oh! ¡mierda _Tu __También_! - dijo Jason enojado levanto los brazos para golpear el costado de sus muslos con sus manos fastidiado de la poca fe de su llamada familia - Joder que les he hecho para me señalen por cualquier cosa mala que pasa

-Hood - Barbara trato de tranquilizarlo

-Ahora soy un puto supervillano dueño de la mejor tecnología, 

-Hood

-No tan solo eso yo soy el puto amo capaz de derribar las mayores organizaciones espías

\- ¡HOOD!

-!¿QUE?¡ 

-No puedes negar que con el intento de asesinato al pingüino

-¿Ahora vas a eso? matas un maldito perro rabioso y eres un mata perros de por vida, a peores personas, criminales reales le han dado el beneficio de la duda - Jason parecía león enjaulado de un lado al otro caminaba.

-No puedes negar los hechos - Barbara se puso de pie cruzando los brazos

-Los putos hechos ¡claro!

-Lenguaje Hood

-¡Oh! disculpe su majestad si mi escatológico lenguaje la ofende. Pero ustedes nunca vieron los hechos - Jason aprieta los dientes apuntandola con el dedo - siempre seré el maldito objetivo si a Damian lo traiciona alguien de su equipo o se descuido quien es el primero a quien apunta, CLARO A LA RATA CALLEJERA.

-Hood por favor calmate

-No Batgirl estoy francamente cansado de conservar la calma mientras soy golpeado hasta la pulpa o apuñalado en la pierna o atacado por una horda de capas por algo que_ YO NO HICE_ -Jason ahora esta gritando 

-Hood ¿de que hablas? - Barbara baja su postura defensiva 

-Ahora gracias, ahora preguntan, es curioso No debes ser juez jurado y verdugo Hood - Jason hace una voz graciosa - Claro eso solo se aplica a Hood pero todos ustedes ya me enviaron al corredor de la muerte sin ver los hechos.

-Hood quieres calmarte, los hechos apuntaban a ti

-Por su puesto, soy un excelente tirador tan bueno que si quiero matar a alguien a quema ropa FALLO, que si estoy tratando de hermanarme con Damian, pero a la vez que no haga algo tan idiota que hago, lo traiciono por que pertenezco a los OTROS, y como no a pesar de demostrar ser un rotundo fracaso en mis dos actos ahora soy Leviathan derribando a todos.

Barbara reflexiona sobre todo lo que Jason le esta gritando detrás de la celda - Entonces si nunca intentaste matar al pingüno, ¿cual fue el motivo de disparar al pingüino frente a los medios?

-Venganza, debilitarlo. Falle en los cálculos, sin embargo salio mejor de lo esperado - suspiro Jason

-¿Venganza, que fue lo que hizo? 

Jason sonrió amargamente, sacudió la cabeza y miro fijamente a Barbara - Me jodió la vida. Después de mi padre el es el motivo de mi vida de mierda. 

-¿Que te hizo? - Barbara ahora estaba preocupada

-No, esta vez no voy a darles mas armas para que me restrieguen mi pasado a la cara en un vídeo testamento, o que tomen algo preciado y me chantajeen con ello. - Jason se acerco dolido lo mas que pudo de la celda, había confiado y admirado a Barbara y en el pasado la llego a amar - Sabes algo, esta vez digo YO QUE SE ACABO. Suplique por que no me sacaran de la familia, soporte mirando hacia el suelo mi castigo, acepte cualquier mierda venida de ustedes, pero no mas. El que se sale de la familia soy YO - gruño con determinación.

Barbara trago, nunca lo había visto tan dolido, ni siquiera en su regreso de la vida infectado por el pozo, cuando regreso estaba rabioso, enfermo. Ahora estaba lastimado algo peor decepcionado de todos ellos. -Hood no puedes hablar en serio.

La expresión de Jason fue depredadora - Leviathan - gruño Jason sin quitar la vista de Barbara - Me tienes, acepto unirme a ti. 

-No Hood, por favor - Barbara trago la bilis que golpeo en su garganta 

La puerta se abrió y dos soldados del ejercito negro de Leviathan entraron. 

-Ahora puedes decirle al murciélago que puede perseguirme, ustedes lo lograron. Son libres de darme caza - Barbara sin poder hacer nada vio como Jason salio de la celda escoltado por los guardias de Leviathan, lo habían perdido. 


	12. Vistiendo el negro

Jason entro al complejo, era admirable la tecnología a su disposición, lo que había encontrado en el cuarto secreto de Roy se quedaba corto, Jason dio un giro completo para visualizar todo haciendo un suave chiflido como admiración.

-Tomaste le decisión correcta Hood- dijo Leviatán mientras Jason avanzaba hacia él. -Ahora también eres Leviatán, todos aquí lo somos -Leviatán levantaba las manos girando suavemente, indicando que cada cosa, cada persona era parte de él -Es una lastima que tu compañera no entienda nuestra visión, sabia que tu lo harías. 

-Ex compañera, no soy más un murciélago. - reclamo Jason - ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? - Jason levanto una ceja detrás de su dominio 

-No te preocupes Hood, no somos criminales, ella está contenida, por el momento no representa un peligro por su momento. - Ambos hombres caminaban por el enorme complejo lleno de guardias negros, fuentes de energía, portales y armas de tecnología desconocida.

-Por que no le cediste la misma cortesía a Arcenal -Jason se frenó en seco.

Leviathan prestó su atención a Hood -No era nuestro plan matarlos, solo queríamos obtener información, ganar también tiempo, pero no contábamos con el Flash enloqueciera debido a la destrucción del Santuario, teníamos que mantener un Arcenal indispuesto para que no diera la información por desgracia fueron un daño colateral -Leviathan trato de leer a Hood, tal vez podría haberse equivocado y ser una amenaza -Como puedo compensarte Hood

Jason pasó lentamente las manos por una armería que tenía a un lado Leviathan y sus guardaespaldas se alistaron para cualquier ataque -Solo una vida por otra - feno su toque en una pistola -Un salvoconducto para ella - dijo monótonamente -No será dañada bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera si tratara de escapar y tendrás que liberarla en un plazo no mayor a dos meses.- Jason camino hacia donde estaban los trajes negros del ejército tocando uno, eran de la mejor tecnología que alguien podía conseguir, luego giro hacia Leviathan -¿Que dices?

Leviathan sonrió detrás de su máscara -Es un trato 

Hood volvió hacia los trajes - Es un trato - repitió. 

-Ahora que nos hemos entendido, por qué no te pruebas tu nuevo uniforme - Leviathan sacó uno de los trajes y se lo dio a Jason. -Hood, con nosotros vas a lograr cosas asombrosas, tu mas grande sueño. Eliminar al crimen de raíz. No más organizaciones espiando, espiando a tus colegas, preparados para eliminarlos ante cualquier indicio de amenaza. -Leviathan continuo mientras encaminaba a Jason a su nuevo hogar -Compartimos un sueño Red Hood y es eliminar al mal de raíz sin importar el costo. Nosotros hacemos lo que los héroes no se atreven, no pueden por cobardía o falta de visión. -Las puertas se abren ante un amplio cuarto con lujos y tecnología fuera de lo real -Se lo que te paso, lo leí en los informes de tres diferentes organizaciones, se de tus sueños y de que has sido en único de los murciélagos en poner abajo a tu mentor, cortaste literalmente las cabezas de criminales, pero hicieron algo imperdonable, detenerte, dejando que los criminales siguieran siendo asesinando, violando y aprovechándose de su poder- Leviathan tomo los hombros de Jason-Esta es tu nuevo hogar y tu nueva familia, bienvenido a casa Jason Peter Todd. 

No le sorprendió que lo supiera, había visto la información de Roy, sabía que organizaciones como la de Amanda los acorralaban para hacerlos sus armas, él una vez estuvo a punto de ser una arma para Amanda Waller con una bomba incrustada en su cabeza. Ya estaba dentro, realmente era seductor lo que Leviathan propone. Ahora tenía que decidir que camino tomará. 


	13. Guardia negro

Jason se cambia, sale de la habitación y hay dos guardias esperando fuera, era lógico que Leviathan mantuviera recelo ante Hood. Los hombres lo guían, parecen que se están preparando para algo importante, recorre la mirada Leviathan es meticuloso con todos sus recursos, pero es imposible controlar todo, ya ha tenido una traición interna cuando confío en Barbara, seguro que estará más receloso. 

-Hood - uno de los soldados lo llamo -Necesitamos que custodies el fuerte con los otros hombres en lo que regresamos. Eso solo significaba que tendría niñeras cuidandolo.

-No me uni para quedarme a picarme los ojos -reclamo Jason 

-A su tiempo Hood, por ahora tendras que aprender a obedecer órdenes - el guardia sonrió airoso -Si crees que vas a andar libre por él lugar estas equivocado - el hombre hizo una seña y dos hombres se pusieron junto Hood - ellos te familiarizaran con el lugar.- el soldado se alejó dejándolo en custodia 

-Por acá - pidió otro soldado, a Jason no le quedaba otra cosa más que obedecer.

* * *

Los chicos intentaban encontrar la forma de llegar a Jason pero había un problema, la tecnología del Leviathan tiene barreras que ni el mismo Devor puede romper al no ser que sean rotas desde el interior.

-Biz, ¿podrás atravesar el campo de energia? - pregunto Artemis al clon

-Tal vez Roja - contestó Bizarro

-Escuchen necesitamos hacer esto bien - instruyó Artemis. -Bizarro intentara abrir el campo de fuerza, tendremos unos segundos para entrar, no se separen, esto debe ser rápido, localizar al profesor, liberarlo y volver sin morir en el intento. El me matara si dejo que alguno de ustedes es atrapado o asesinado en el intento.

-¡Iremos todos que bien! - grita Cloud

-No - corrige Artemis - Necesitamos a alguien para guiarnos eso deja a Baby con Mombie, necesitamos que seas rapida en decisiones, contamos contigo.

-Doom, DNA y Devor entraremos cuando Biz rompa las barreras - Jason va a matarla por arriesgarse de esa forma, pero él haría lo mismo siendo más imprudente, de eso está segura. Lo había recuperado hace poco, casi acaban a golpes, no pensaba perder al idiota imprudente de nuevo.

* * *

Superman y Plastic man vuelan suben el cielo de Chicago siguiendo las pistas conjuntas de las investigaciones de ambos equipos de detectives y los Outlaws. De pronto una fuerte energia que logra penetrar el hombre de acero deja inconsciente a Plastic Man. Superman no puede creer lo que ve, a sido transportado a un lugar donde hay naves, un enorme ejército negro, alta tecnología y Leviathan se encuentra en él lugar. 

-Bienvenido a la prisión que construyó Spiral para tu hijo-saluda de esta forma Leviathan a Superman -Mientras tú proteges al mundo, los criminales se hacen más fuertes y las organizaciones secretas descubren sus identidades, crean armas para abatirlos en caso de que sea necesario, no tan solo a ustedes, si no también a sus hijos, familiares o cualquiera que represente una amenaza.

Superman rechina los dientes -No me compro tu idea Leviathan, tu te ocultas detrás de una máscara, quien dice que eres de confiar

* * *

Una alarma suena -Alarma de intruso en la zona límite - suena y una otra vez por él lugar, los hombres corren dejando a Jason sin custodia, corre y toma un arma, se escabulle aprovechando la confusión para llegar al núcleo de la computadora. Jason toma un dispositivo y una memoria y los introduce en el servidor "Espero que este alguien en casa" murmura intenta enviar la información al servidor de los Outlaws "Vamos, vamos" mira a sus espaldas, si es descubierto le será imposible la oportunidad de escapar con la información. 

Jason ve unas lecturas de gran energia en Chicago, intenta hacer conección con esta, está fuertemente protegida, teclea lo más rápido que puede recuerda los trucos de Barbara y Tim para romper las seguridades, por fin lo logra, escucha la puerta que se abre, apunta y da a un guardia. -Mierda esta estuvo cerca - atiende de nuevo al monitor logrando adquirir las imágenes, parece que el ejército y Leviathan tienen en su poder a Superman, Jason gruñe desde su garganta, el Boy Scout es un jugador importante para la Liga tiene que hacer algo cuando escucha la voz de Baby -_Profesor _\- Jason da un suspiro de alivio. -Baby necesito que guardes la información que esto enviandote

-_Profesor la ayuda va en camino, Biz logró romper el campo el equipo salió a su encuentro_

-¿Puedes mantenerme en contacto con el equipo?

-Puedo intentarlo, pero será imposible una vez que el campo de energia se restablezca.- contesta Baby desde la base

-Pedazo de pastel. -dice Jason intentando cortocircuitar los campos energéticos. Una alerta suena "_Intruso en el __núcleo_ "__. Jason ha sido descubierto, tendrá que salir pateando del lugar 


	14. Corre por tu vida.

Jason hace lo que mejor Jason hace, explota el núcleo justo a tiempo para salir del lugar, ya hay hombres esperándolo afuera del núcleo, no queda otra más que arremeter -Alto Hood -grita un soldado antes de disparar su arma, Jason logra esquivar el disparo, logra acertar un disparo en las piernas de un guardia pero la descarga es tan fuerte que casi le arranca la pierna, Jason corre y toma el arma de ese hombre.

Todo se vuelve un caos, mas de 15 guardias disparando a Jason, si un tiro logra acertarle será su fin. Toma un hombre de escudo humano por un momento antes de que un arma lo desintegre, da un salto encima de un guardia golpeando su espalda con un fuerte patada pero recibe un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo hace caer de rodillas, para sólo recibir otro en la espalda, Jason se arquea y jadea ante el dolor para recibir otro golpe en el estómago que lo derriba. La lucha está perdida ha sido recapturado, lo derriban al suelo, una rodilla en su espalda, una mano en su nuca le impide despegar la cara del suelo, lo esposan levantandolo -Traidor - uno grita sacándole el aire de sus pulmones con un golpe en el estómago que lo hace inclinarse escupiendo sangre acumulada.

"Bien Jason, por lo menos lograste enviar la información" se dice. Un fuerte golpe de un hacha derriba a dos hombres que lo sujetan, Jason cae de rodillas, logra ser sostenido y levantado en el aire. -B -dice con poco aire.

-Bien estar Rojo

-Gracias B, bajame necesito hacer una última cosa

Bizarro desciende con Jason en brazos, Artemis y sus niños están dando un fuerte batalla, pero el ejército negro es fuerte. Jason recuerda una granada de energia que robo a un guardia en la pelea -Conmigo - grita Jason corriendo hacia su equipo -repliengense Ahora- toma vuelo, se lanza por el aire y lanza la granada. La granada explota lanzando a Jason por el impacto, sin embargo logró su objetivo derribando a la mayoría del ejército 

-Devor llévanos de regreso -ordena Artemis 

-No todavía no - Jason nulifica la orden de Artemis corriendo donde están la prisión del Leviathan

-¡Maldita sea Hood! - la Amazona está furiosa -No se que hiciste pero Leviathan regresa con su ejército, vamos a estar en desventaja en unos minutos 

-Muévanse rápido entonces -Jason no deja de correr hacia donde está la prisión -Doom, B juntos deriven las puertas -ordena mientras se desvía un poco a la armería que encontró cuando lo sacaron de la prisión, toma un suministros, ganadas y algunas armas.

Doom y Bizarro derriban la puerta, Barbara que está en una celda grita por la sorpresa. Detrás de Bizarro y Doom llega Jason vestido como guardia negro. -Jason ¡Que has hecho! es una locura que te unas a Leviathan

-Hay por favor Batgirl decídete de una vez, debo o no ser un criminal para ustedes - le grita decepcionado mientras abate a dos guardias junto con su equipo que se encarga del resto

-Hood deja de jugar necesitamos salir del lugar -gruñe Artemis

-_Porfesor nos viene más guardias hacia nosotros_ \- señala ADN mientras con sus tentáculos cierra la puerta y tira otros tres guardias.

-Cloud, has lo tuyo, genera una descarga con toda tu furia pequeña - Jason lanza unas granadas fuera

-_Profesor están restableciendo la energia_ \- desde el comunicador informa Baby

Cloud se eleva y da todo lo que tiene, Jason no puede usar una granada porque terminaría lastimando a Barbara, solo espera que Cloud pueda con la energia de la puerta -Devor, DNA, Artemis, B - Jason lanza las armas que robo -Ayudemos, muévete Batgir.

Barbara se cubre en un lugar seguro, ha estado completamente equivocada con Jason, tendrá que compensarlo de alguna forma. La energia que provoca Cloud y las armas logran derribar una puerta de energia. 

-Profesor necesitamos salir ahora-grita Devor abriendo la boca para que entren. Jason entra y saca bruscamente a Barbara de la prisión

-¿Como te atrevez Hood? - gruñe Leviathan, Hood logro verlo por el rabillo del ojo, levanta el arma y dispara -Arrrg - caie Leviathan 

-Una vida por otra te dije- Jason enseña los dientes arroja a Barbara al portal -No vuelvas a ponerte en mi camino o seras hombre muerto.- Leviathan pulsa el estabilizador de energia, -Hood -grita Artemisa desde el otro lado. Jason se lanza hacia el portal.


	15. La calma en la tempestad

Jason cae descuidadamente en la base de los Outlaws, queda en el suelo respirando -Gracias Art, B, niños son lo máximo - dice entre jadeos.

Artemis furiosa lo levanta -¿Qué maldita cosa pasa por tu cabeza? - lo sacude manteniéndolo muy cerca de su rostro, los ojos de los dos brillan. Barbara mira la interacción de ambos, hay algo más que lujuria, no es lo que brilla en los ojos de ambos, es algo mas. Artemis lo besa, gritos, aplausos y un "No aaash" se escuchan del grupo, ambos se derriten en un beso dulce, ella lo sujeta del traje negro, Jason desliza su mano en en la nuca de ella, luego toma su cintura para acercarla, entonces ella desliza su mano hacia su hombro. El beso es dulce seductor.

-Consigan un cuarto -grita entre risas Devor

Ambos rompen el beso -!Profesor¡ no creo que sea propio ese comportamiento para la clase - Artemis arque la ceja con una mirada coqueta. Jason suelta una risa juguetona -Tu empezaste. -Jason mira a sus alumnos divertido -La lección de hoy fue tener un plan de respaldo cuando tu enemigo no es tu amigo. -Y luego mira a artemisa de reojo -Y quedarte con la chica, si no tiene chica pueden besarse entre ustedes- Jason se regordio mientras Artemis le dio un codazo 

Chifildos, risas sonaron Devor hizo el intento por besar a Cloud pero ello lo despacho con una mirada de desaprobación, no quería ser electrocutado asi que desisti. 

Barbara miró al grupo de los Outlaws, contrario a lo que todos pensaban Jason estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, mucho mejor que Bruce, lidiar con jóvenes que querían ser villanos, lograr darles el giro a algo en medio era digno de reconocerse. Barbs sonrió y se acercó a Jason con cuidado, no quería ser arrojada por la Amazona -Has hecho un buen trabajo con ellos. Felicidades Hood

Jason sonrió de forma engreída, no podía estar enojado el dia de hoy, Artemis le dio un motivo para hacer que su día fuera brillante. -Gracias Batgirl -Jason sacó la memoria de sus ropas y se la dio a Barbara -Hazla llegar a las manos correctas. Devor llevala a un lugar seguro.

-Puedes arrojarla donde está el murciélago -grito Artemis en el otro extremo analizando los datos que Jason les hizo llegar.

Barbara tomó la memoria y luego se dirigió a Hood -¿No vendrás? 

-Batgir, lo que te dije en la celda fue en serio, he terminado con ustedes.- Jason beso la mejilla de una Barbara incrédula -Puedes decirle al murciélago que Gotham es suyo con dos condiciones, una que haga un trabajo decente y la otra que nunca me busque de ninguna forma, no me llame, no me rastree. A cambio recibirá la información completa que saqué de la computadora. 

-Hood no puedes, somos familia. No se deja a la familia por un error, tu mismo has tendido los tuyos o se te olvido cuando llegaste a Gotham cortando cabezas y casi matas a Tim y Damian - le recrimino Batgirl mientras Jason la llevo con conversación a otro lado más privado

-He pedido disculpas por eso, he trabajado y acatado las reglas. -Jason estaba serio, pero no mostró ira, era dolor -No importa si fui manipulado, si estaba bajo la influencia del pozo, acepte esa responsabilidad, nunca he dicho que son un santo - la mirada de Jason era dura, como nunca la había visto Barbara -Pero nunca he sido un hipócrita, acepte la paliza en el techo que tarde un mes en reponerme, acepte ser excluido de la familia. Pero no puedo seguir siendo el blanco de sospechas de todos ustedes cuando ni siquiera mata a esa escoria, fue un error si, un mal cálculo al no pronosticar que los cristales podrían llegar a su cerebro. Sí. 

-Jason dime que paso en realidad - Barbara tomo sus hombros.

-Son detectives, averiguenlo si les interesa. - tomo a Barbara de un brazo -Devor por favor hazte cargo. -Devor abrió el portal -Adiós Batgirl, despídeme de ellos. -Jason solo le dio la espalda.

Barbara suspiro y entro al portal con la información.

* * *

Una luz invadió la guarida de los detectives, cubrieron sus rostros algunos y otros se tensaron para repeler el ataque.

-Barbara -grito Damian. Barbara sonrió a Damian, el primero en acercarse fue Bruce 

-Es bueno verte ¿Pero cómo escapaste? - pregunto Batman

-Jason - respondió entregando la memoria a Batman con la información -te la envie él.

-Pudo entregarla personalmente - dijo Batman dándosela a Zatanna para que leyeran el contenido -¿Él está bien? - Papá murciélago salido de la piel de Bruce 

-Desilusionado de que Leviathan no era Roy, cansado de nosotros, pero esta bien - suspiro Barbara-Creo que ha terminado con nostros Bruce - dijo con tristeza - Cuando le dije de mis sospechas que estaba relacionado con Leviathan explotó, tal vez fue mi culpa. -Batman se vio dolido, todos habían sospechado de él -Me envió un recado -añadió - Gatham es tuyo bajo dos condiciones. 

-Tt seguro alguna estupidez para que se le permita regresar - dijo despectivamente Damian.

-Damian no es el momento - lo reprendió Batman - Cuales son sus términos

-Que hagas tu trabajo cuidando la ciudad - Barbara suspiro, luego paso su mano por su frente -Y que nunca lo vuelvas a buscar, contactar o rastrear. Sus condiciones para nunca volver a Gotham. Por que si quieres la información completa del servidor de Leviathan debes aceptar sus condiciones. 

-Pero no quiero que se vaya -eso dolió, no tan solo estaba saliendo de Gotham por culpa de Batman, sino que condiciona información que necesitaban bajo la única premisa de renunciara a Jason. Batman sacudió la cabeza, pero él se lo había dicho dos veces una durante una golpiza que el propino y la otra cuando lo amenazó en el casino con arrojarlo a Blackgate

-No creo que vuelva Bruce y si lo hace no regresará a la familia. No en mucho tiempo - ella paso su mano por el hombro de Batman mientras se encaminaba a la computadora -Por fin lo logramos, lo perdimos. Por cierto Bruce que sabes de la bala que le disparó al pingüino

-¿A qué te refieres? - Bruce frunció el ceño confundido 

-No sabemos por qué motivos hizo lo que hizo. ¿Y no se te hace raro que un experto tirador como es Jason falle a quema ropa en un disparo? -Barbara miraba la información en el computador que analizaba él grupo

Bruce cayo en cuenta que nunca investigó el evento, solo emitió su juicio y dio el castigo. Fue juez jurado y verdugo.

-Bien, no habra descubierto quien era Leviathan pero supo cómo anular la energia para dejar libre a Superman - señaló Harvey Bullock mientras caminaba a la cafetera cerca de donde estaban los tres murciélagos. Nada mal para tu chico.

-Nada mal - dijo Bruce "Tú chico retumbó en sus oídos" solo que todo apuntaba que ya no era más su chico. 


End file.
